


Telepathic Intimacies

by TheTruemeK



Series: C U R I O S I T Y  One-Shots [2]
Category: CURIOSITY - Fandom, Invader Zim
Genre: Aliens, C U R I O S I T Y - Freeform, CURIOSITY One shots, F/M, Fluff, IZ fanverse, Jenna be thirsty af, Masturbation, Smut, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Xenophilia, alien - Freeform, energy transfer, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruemeK/pseuds/TheTruemeK
Summary: WARNING - The C U R I O S I T Y  One-Shots series can contain massive spoilers for the main plot of C U R I O S I T Y! 

 
Worn out from fighting the Prerk and being imprisoned for days, the Zar'tak is on the brink of death. In an attempt to save him Jenna gets very close to the telepath... too close maybe?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, massive spoiler warnings for the main plot line! Though I do recommend you read this one shot after the first half of Chapter 92 before we get to the moon, because the things I reveal in here are quite important if you want to understand the end.

 

**WARNING - The C U R I O S I T Y  One-Shots series can contain massive spoilers for the main plot of C U R I O S I T Y!**

 

* * *

Maybe you’re still wondering what happened in the ten cycles Jenna and the Zar’tak spent with the Prerk while on their way to Irk. Maybe you just want to know how Jenna lost her hair, or why her mental connection with the Zar’tak got so smooth. Or maybe you yearn to know what the hell a melding is. I figured I’d shine some light on their journey and the mysterious telepath

 

* * *

 

 

 

    “Ouch!”

Jenna recoiled from the stinging pain that went through her scalp and her hand flew up to cover the spot feeling like the caretaker had just ripped out a bunch of her hair. The cat sized insect immediately jumped off her shoulder and vociferously voiced a chirped apology while hastily scuttling away from her. The other caretakers, currently perched all over her body, took up its call a little quieter and some of them ran their talon-armed legs almost tenderly over her skin to soothe the upset human. The Prerk queen cooed inquisitively, jerked from her song by the ruckus, and turned her massive head a bit to the side to look down on her.

With her brows furrowed Jenna rubbed the throbbing spot on her head and grimaced when her fingers touched the dried layer of sludge, effectively gluing her hair to a single, frighteningly brittle mass. The caretaker’s diligent grooming had already caused some flakes of the crust to come loose and crumble down around her but by now she felt worry rise up inside her and she wondered whether she would ever get her hair clean again, especially when it felt like each and every hair on her head was being torn out of its root.

Jenna forced a calming smile on her face, and with a mental nudge she encouraged the little insect to approach her again. It took the invitation happily and the other caretakers took up their work again as well, cleaning her with their mandibles and licking the slime from her skin.

The fight with the queen an hour ago had exhausted her more than she was willing to admit and the transfer of her entire memory had taken up most of the Pakrit, probably also because the invader she had taken it from had barely been taller than her. Now Jenna already had to focus more often to pick up the entire range of frequencies the queen was singing in.

_Maybe I could use the rest of Pakrit to somehow free my hair from this nasty stuff…_ she was pondering, right when the membrane to the throne chamber opened to let two of the big guard drones enter. The queen had explained to her that those special drones, like Tschar, were part of the innermost circle of her court, though she had complained about the limited terms of the Vortian language on multiple occasions and that it couldn’t convey the entire meaning and depth of the complicated Prerk tongue.

As soon as Jenna realized who the two guards were supporting between them, she jumped to her feet. The Zar’tak was limp in their grasp, his chin slumped onto his chest and he could barely place one foot before the other which was why the guards had locked their many arms under his to carry him halfway. The caretakers had to cling to her, screeching startled, when she only took a second to knot the sleeves of her overall around her hips before sprinting down the sloping platform towards the two drones. They flinched nervously – after all they had just seen this creature haul their queen across the chamber like it was nothing – and then simply laid the Zar’tak down on the ground as gently as they could, taking a few steps back when she came to a skittering halt, dropping to her knees beside the Zar’tak.

The telepath had his five eyes clenched shut and his breath was shallow. Now that he was freed from his tight prison Jenna could see the wounds covering his body where the Prerk had managed to cut him in their fight. Similar to the attack on Set they had used hefty knives and blades to slash at him through the Resistance’s black overall, eventually wearing him down enough to overwhelm him. The robust piece of clothing was nothing but a web of connected shreds and she quickly stripped the remains from his body to have a closer look at his wounds.

Either the Prerk hadn’t gotten him all that deeply or the cuts were almost healed, which would be good for starters, but through the general stench of the nest and the dirt covering herself and the Zar’tak, she could clearly smell pus and when she leaned in closer she could see it as well. Greenish purulence had mixed in with the rest of his brown, dried blood. Carefully she placed a palm on his forehead, right above the fifth eye and immediately jerked it back. His skin was burning!

    “Shit… must be a sepsis. Oh no…”  she muttered lost in thoughts, her mind already racing as she tried to recall if Nemon or Car had told her anything about Zar’tak and their physiology. The only thing she could remember was Car telling her that Zar’tak almost _never_ showed up in the MedBay since they actually didn’t need any medical attention. To see him so obviously sick now caused a blind panic to rise in her guts. He couldn’t die - she had to do something or he _would_ die!

Without another thought she collected the remaining Pakrit in her body and entered his head until she found his consciousness and nudged it cautiously.

    _“Hey – uh… can you hear me?”,_  she asked quickly and was puzzled for a second when she realized she didn’t even know his name or what to call him. But before she was able to figure something out he returned the mental contact. Jenna all but recoiled from him; it was as if his mind was clinging to hers, clutching it like a drowning man would a piece of driftwood. The reply was barely comprehensible and his comatose, feverish thoughts downright hurt her brain.

    _“Jenna? He- help… weak…”_ was all she was able to make out under the sickening sound of static and she bent deeper over him until her forehead almost touched his, as though she would understand him better like this.

    _“I’m here, I’m here! What do you need? How can I help you?!”_ she urged him anxiously and felt his fear washing over her across their connection, making her even more panicky.

    _“Energy… need… energy… so weak…”_ he sent back somehow, trembling beneath her hands from the strain.

    _“Of course, b- but how should I…”_

His eyes opened, just a little bit, but enough to see the begging look in them. _“Like… telepathy… focus… please!”_

    “I- I don’t know how!” Jenna sobbed choked up and shook her head helplessly. There was a scraping noise behind her, accompanied by loud, collective chirping. Then the light of the glowing threads was blocked out by something big as the giant queen bent over Jenna and the Zar’tak, chirring commiserative.

    “What’s wrong with him? He smells sick.” She commented quietly and Jenna couldn’t keep a silent sob from shaking her shoulders now when the Zar’tak's eyes slowly closed again and he breathed out a quiet groan.

    “He’s dying! He- he said he needs energy, but I don’t know how I-“

Before she could say anything else, the rumbling sound of the queen’s chortle reached her ear and her hackles rose despite herself when she picked up the clicking of mandibles next to her head.

    “Oh, little one, you know you can do it. When you entered my mind you sent me all of your memories, your feelings and impressions. So wouldn’t it be just as easy to imagine yourself transferring energy to someone else? Your thoughts are already energy, only transformed and condensed into information. Let the energy pass onto him raw and unprocessed, so it can nurture and heal him.” She hummed patient and Jenna wheeled around to her with wide eyes, her face mirrored a thousand times in the black compound eyes that looked calmly down on her. “You can do it, I trust you.” The queen added with a chirp of encouragement.

Jenna shook her head, both confused and surprised.

    “How… how come you know so much about telepathy? I thought the Meekrob and their servants were the only ones who could do it.” She wanted to know, intrigued despite the situation. The Prerk gave a dismissive hiss.

   “The Meekrob thought so, yes. They thought they knew everything. There’s more to it than just their way of sending thoughts and reading other’s minds. But they never cared to learn our way, to _ask_ about our way. And we never bothered to tell them. Now hurry, you don’t have much time.”

Still not very convinced Jenna turned back to the Zar’tak and placed her hands around his head to intensify the connection through the feeling of a physical contact.

    “Okay…” She exhaled shakily and concentrated her mind back on connecting with his. Yet this time she didn’t imagine a tunnel to form between them, like he had taught her, but rather a network of energy, their separated nervous systems like the branches of two trees brushing against each other. She focused the crimson energy of the Pakrit, pulled it out from her muscles and into the glowing strings of her nerves, forcing it all into her hands until they were glowing faintly from the bunched up energy. Beneath them she could feel the weakened life force of the Zar’tak pulsing under his skin. How was she supposed to get the energy through her hands and into his body? Sure, she was feeling him, she was touching him, but their nerves weren’t connected in any way and the Pakrit’s energy couldn’t just, you know, jump into him!

Jump… electricity _could_ jump, right? Like when you got too close to a high voltage cable? There was so much raw energy accumulated in her hands she felt like her skin was stretched taut by it, ready to burst. Tentatively she let go, closing her eyes to focus on the bright energy in her fingers and watched fascinated how it leapt over from her fingertips and into the Zar’tak’s skin, electrifying his body. Jenna pulled her hands back with a gasp, she hadn’t meant to shock him!

    “No, keep going, you almost had it.” The queen urged her excited, her tiny arms twitching.

With a miserable noise in her throat she shut her eyes and tried to focus again, her mind connecting with his once more. Oh god, he was getting weaker by the second!

Desperate she gritted her teeth and condensed the Pakrit in her hands into a thin needle, forcing it out of her palm and into his body where it immediately linked with the network of his life force, gradually feeding it her energy. For a second she was stunned by her success before she caught herself again and quickly added another thread, this time pulling it back, slowly sewing their life forces together with threads of energy until she had created a glowing mesh of… power.

With every new thread Jenna let more energy pass on to him and even though she felt her own strength gradually diminishing she didn’t stop. She knew instinctively that she was doing the right thing; the alien beneath her was slowly regaining his strength. But there was something else: the less energy she had herself, the more unstable her mental contact to him became. Instead of being sharp and separated it started to blur and get… deeper somehow. His mind was still clinging to hers yet it seemed to merge, her consciousness giving in under the grasp like snow. Jenna felt nervousness and something close to shame… but were those her feelings or his? She couldn’t tell, could only focus on weaving the last thread with his body and then try to force her mind back into her own.

Without a warning she buckled sideways and slumped lifelessly on the dusty floor of the chamber when her connection to the unconscious telepath was severed like a tearing string. The queen gave a startled sound and immediately ordered her caretakers to upright the human and give her some nectar. Next to Jenna the Zar’tak shot up with a silent gasp, snapping his eyes open that were now glowing like ghost lights again. His gaze darted up to the massive queen, shocked and ready to fight, but only a second later it leveled on Jenna and the Zar’tak was already rolling onto his knees to grab her with his four paws and pull her up.

Two caretakers jumped on her chest, one holding a tiny flask, the other one already tilting it up against her lips. The sticky content poured out of her mouth on one side but the second it touched her tongue she jerked in his arms and thrashed, trying to shake off the small insects.

While the two shorter arms supported her he grabbed her wrists with his second pair of paws and held her tight until she finally opened her eyes and stopped struggling. Her chest was heaving frantically as she panted for air and cold sweat covered her forehead but otherwise she seemed to be alright.

    “Wh- what happened?!” she gasped out breathlessly before her terrified gaze fell on the black paws holding her and her head snapped around. “Oh my god, Zar, you’re alive! It… did it really work?”

The Zar’tak shot a confused look from her to the queen and back, eventually shrugging with a nod. Jenna huffed relieved and then sank back against him exhausted. The caretakers were climbing all over her again, chittering agitated and concerned. One of them, the one who had tried to give her the nectar, pinched her arm with his mandibles, short antennae flicking in indignation. She gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you guys.”

The queen watched her servants for another while before humming contented and returning to her egg sack. After she had settled comfortably on it she gave the two drones, still waiting beside the door discretely, a few orders. Then she turned to Jenna and nodded towards the guards approaching her.

    “I ordered them to take you to one of the princess chambers so you may rest. Sentinel, should you need more Pakrit or nectar, let me know. It will take us at least a few cycles to get to Irk.” She explained softly and Jenna nodded gratefully even though only mentioning the word “nectar” made her tremble.

    “Thank you, queen. I think I can stand up – you don’t have to carry me, you’re still too weak yourself!” she added towards the Zar’tak and they ended up supporting each other as they followed the two guards outside.

The princess chamber was small but at least it was clean and relatively odor-free, probably because it had been uninhabited for a while. Jenna immediately flopped into the single, spacious sleeping cell dug into the wall and groaned worn out. Her breath was still labored as if she had been running one marathon after the other. The Zar’tak took a second to look around the chamber and then sank down on the edge of the cell without another word, though he kept a bit of space between them.

Jenna tried to catch her breath, feeling his gaze resting on her, but the mental contact she was expecting didn’t come. He probably had to recover as well.

    “You should… try to sleep.” She panted strained and wanted to turn onto her side, quickly realizing that she had no energy left to do even that, why she stayed lying on her stomach and just listened to the blood rushing in her ears.

 

 

She must’ve dozed off, because when Jenna opened her eyes again she was lying curled up on her side. Drool had left a sticky trail on her chin and she furtively wiped it off with the back of her hand. Her body still felt heavy but at least a bit more recuperated. Slowly she lifted her head from her arm and looked around, noticing immediately that the Zar’tak wasn’t perched on the edge beside her anymore. Worried she propped herself up on her elbow and wanted to stand up and look for him when she heard a quiet rustling behind her that made her spin around.

He was sitting cross-legged behind her, his back resting against the wall of the cell, looking at her out of half opened, gleaming eyes. As soon as their gazes met, the nape of her neck started tingling and something nudged her consciousness, though a lot more timid than before but at least not so feeble.

    _“Did I wake you? Sorry.”_ The telepath said apologetic and the five eyes blinked one after the other like a wave. Jenna smiled and finally sat up straight. Which was a bad idea because she immediately felt dizzy and her world tilted. Before she could flop over like a sack of spuds, four strong paws grabbed her and pulled her back up with gentle force. She managed to mumble a faint thank you and allowed him to pull her to the side so that she came propped up against the wall at the head end of the sleeping cell.

Jenna closed her eyes for a moment and waited, groaning, for the dizziness to leave her head; only then did she open her eyes again and gave him a grateful nod. The Zar’tak scrutinized her for a heartbeat longer and then scooted back to his former place against the wall next to her.

The tingling in her nape flared up again and she looked at him, waiting.

    _“Thank you… I wasn’t entirely sure you would make it, but apparently it worked.”_ He finally said with sensible relief inside her head. Jenna sighed and shook her head dismissively.

    “Don’t mention it. You came all this way just to find me, I couldn’t… lose you, too, you know.” She quickly fell silent again when the memories of Ria and Feorn impended to overwhelm her. And Set. She still didn’t know what happened to him and the others since she had been separated from them.

The Zar’tak seemed to have noticed her sudden mood swing since he stayed silent as well and just palmed over his scarred chest, lost in thoughts. Only now did Jenna notice that he was completely naked and she couldn’t keep her gaze from darting down his body for a split second before she quickly leveled it back on her own hands.

But fortunately his anatomy seemed to be somewhat similar to Set or Feorn, at least he didn’t seem to have any external genitalia. That however reminded her that her own pilot suit was still knotted around her hips, leaving her entire upper body bare.

Again she shot him a quick, checking glimpse but either the Zar’tak wasn’t bothered about both their nudity or the concept of prudency was completely foreign to him. When he suddenly spoke to her again she almost flinched caught.

    _“Why did you call me that? Zar…”_ he asked, honestly puzzled and now she shrugged somewhat conscience-stricken. Had she offended him somehow? Was that perhaps even something like a racial slur in some corners of the galaxy?!

    “Uhm, well, I don’t know your real name… and calling you _Zar’tak_ felt to me like when Set called me Earthworm or human. I… didn’t insult you with that, did I?” she added quickly, bracing for his reaction, keyed-up.

The Zar’tak blinked in surprise. _“My… name? I don’t have a name.”_

Now it was her turn to widen her eyes in bafflement. “What? You don’t have a name? But then… I mean, how-“

He regarded her with an indulgent look and something she interpreted as a reptilian smile when he gently interrupted her: _“The Meekrob had no use for something as primitive as sounds to give us a designation. Though they gave our race its name, since the Galactic Council required one to categorize us. Every sovereign has an individual wave length for their servant on which they can communicate with us and the… hmm… I have to admit, it’s complicated to explain it in words you would understand, but I think you could most likely compare it to an individual, encrypted code made of energy impulses and frequencies._

_When you call for someone they will only be able to hear you to a certain distance before you need to use communication devices. The calls of our sovereigns however reach into the farthest corner of the galaxy and even beyond that. Also they are much faster than the most developed FTL-drive, almost instantaneous, no matter how far we are apart. It’s similar to quantum-manipulation and entanglement, only the Meekrob use their mind to do it; our_ names _are commands synched with the particles in our bodies. When my sovereign calls out for me I literally feel it in the changes of the smallest particles within my physical form, and can answer them in turn.”_

Jenna could only gape at him, her mouth slightly opened. While she knew the most rudimentary basics of quantum-physics, Schroedinger’s cat, the double-slit experiment and also the theory that two identical particles will change their state at the same time no matter how far apart from each other, this was going miles over her head.

    “So… you don’t mind me calling you Zar from now on?” she tried weakly and smiled sheepishly, feeling a little stupid without the Pakrit maxing out her brain capacity, “I mean, I’d love to use your… _real_ name but I’m afraid I can’t do that.” She admitted and the Zar’tak swayed his head from side to side, thoughtfully before finally shrugging all his four shoulders.

    _“If you feel more comfortable – sure, I don’t mind.”_

Jenna smiled relieved and felt brave enough to take a closer second look at him. The cuts in his skin still looked a little purulent and except for him being conscious and apparently stronger than before she couldn’t tell if he was really healing or not. Tentatively she reached out a hand, placing it onto the crook of his arm. Zar was watching her silently, but when she chuted closer to place that same hand on his forehead he suddenly recoiled. Jenna immediately pulled her hand back and remained in a half crawling position, alarmed by his reaction.

    “Sorry, I just wanted to check if you still have a fever.” She defended herself and felt the blood rising to her cheeks. Something was weirdly off about him and she remembered the sudden feeling of shame and nervousness she had felt when they were connected.

The Zar’tak seemed to realize now that he had lost his usually so calm composure and sat upright again in an instant. But his eyes avoided hers as soon as he returned her gaze for too long.

    _“Of course. Forgive me, I was just…”_ A tremble went through his body and the black skin shirred as if he wanted to teleport. Even slower than before Jenna approached him again, managing to place her palm gently on his forehead, whereat he slightly clenched his fifth eye. She moved closer on her knees and stared mesmerized at his surging skin; the closer she got to him the more it swirled and when she was finally kneeling right in front of him multiple billows of smoke came adrift from his shoulders, quickly merging with the rest of his body again. Now she could hear his breath as well: quick, hissing, almost panicked.

The second she had made sure his temperature wasn’t as worrying as before anymore, Jenna hastily withdrew from his personal space and looked down on her hands, feeling nothing but awkward. Zar relaxed visibly as soon as she recoiled, the tremor of his skin subsided and his ragged breath calmed down as well.

    “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to crowd you… but something’s wrong with you, isn’t it? I- if it’s my fault, if I’ve done something wrong while giving you my energy, please, you gotta tell me! ” She hated being so damn insecure and she had no idea why she was all of a sudden, but something was telling her that there was more to his strange behavior than just his exhaustion. When the familiar tingling failed to creep up her nape Jenna finally sighed, resigning, and sank down against the wall until she was lying on her side again, turning her back on him so he wouldn’t see her burning cheeks. “Nevermind. Sorry.”

She had just bedded her head on her hand and closed her eyes when a feather-light tickling grazed her spine and settled at the base of her head.

_“I told you that my sovereign gave me a part of their energy, do you remember?”_

Jenna turned around again and looked up to him, feeling somewhat reassured that he was still willing to talk to her but at the same time alarmed because his mental voice was lacking any emotion, as if it was husky. She nodded.

Zar continued: _“That wasn’t everything. My sovereign and I are… partially melded. The Meekrob used to meld with their servants to create an Oracle, the most powerful life form we know. But Oracles were a rarity, even during the peak of the Meekrob’s civilization, since it was not only a melding of the energy of sovereign and servant but also one of the mind, the soul and their physical forms. Both of them had to be prepared for it and usually thousands of years of mutual preparation and the deepest trust were necessary to make it work.”_

Having gotten curious Jenna slowly sat up again and nodded, asking him to continue. The Zar’tak was looking at a distant point, his jaws pressed together as he went on: _“A merely partial melding is doable, even though it is difficult and… very uncommon. My sovereign only proposed it because we had to do everything in our power to get you back alive. In this very moment I can feel that part of them within me… I- I’ve never been this close to them.”_

When he realized that he had gotten too deep into personal matters the telepath fell silent and turned his big, triangular head to Jenna. The five eyes were gently pulsing in the pallid dimness of the chamber. _“When you transferred your energy to me… something happened with your mind. I think you felt it, didn’t you?”_

She slowly nodded, remembering the sensation of losing her grip on her own consciousness. “Yeah… it- it felt like I was… somehow dissolving inside you?” she could only whisper the last part and shuddered slightly when she realized that just that might’ve happened to her if the contact hadn’t broken off by itself. Would her mind have been trapped inside him?

He scrutinized her and two of his eyes followed the trail of goosebumps spreading over her arms.

    _“What I’m trying to say is: it was very close to a melding, the feeling of your energy passing over to me. Not as permanent as a real one but…”_ All of a sudden he shook his head and turned his gaze away from her and to the chamber’s entrance, where it stayed fixed. _“You should rest now, I… will watch over you._ ” And just like that the conversation was over and Jenna had no other choice but to lie down again after a few baffled seconds and brood herself to sleep.

 

 

 

    “And they really can’t save it somehow?” Jenna shot the queen a desperate glare once she had translated what her caretakers chirped after multiple failed attempts to detangle her caked hair without tearing it off her head. The big Prerk cooed regretful and clacked her mandibles together.

    “I’m sorry little one, they don’t want to cause you any pain. I can understand that among you humans it is a sign of beauty and good health to grow your manes to this length, as it is similar to our ways. But you should also consider your wellbeing. My caretakers can’t get to the parasites that might have settled down in your mane.” She said apologetic and calmed the upset caretakers with a dark rumble as they ran around Jenna, chattering furiously, frustrated that she was once again struggling against their care. The human sighed resigning and nodded weakly.

    “Alright, then tell them to cut it off.” She muttered defeated and closed her eyes when she already heard the snipping of tiny, sharp mandibles against her head.

Jenna was pouting. The day hadn’t started well for her anyway; Zar was so obviously avoiding her since their conversation it was like a slap to her face, and if she had to gulp down another ounce of this disgusting nectar she wasn’t sure she wouldn’t just jump out of an airlock. At least that would kill her faster than disgusting herself to death. Yet strangely the gross food hadn’t poisoned or malnourished her.

_So that’s how those chicks at America’s Next Topmodel have to feel…_ she thought with an unhappy sigh when the first mud-crusted, brittle strands of her hair started fluttering down around her.

It merely took the caretakers half an hour to bite off the majority of her hair but when the last flick had slipped off her shoulder Jenna had already buried her face behind her crossed arms and swallowed her tears. Cackling contented, the small insects tugged last bits of mud and loose hairs from her head and finally climbed down from her. Without raising her head she let one hand sank down on the crown of her head and froze when she felt the short, spiky hairs under her fingers. With growing horror Jenna stroked over her entire head and had to focus not to burst into tears.

Her mother had always been so proud of her beautiful hair and she knew how many of her friends had envied her for it. And now it was all gone.

_Oh my god, stop crying already, at least it’ll grow back!_ , she chided herself in her thoughts and took deep breaths to calm down. But her mind was already wandering off, to Set. What would he think of it? Probably not much.

Jenna couldn’t keep herself from getting more sidetracked and tried to imagine what Set would say when he saw her again, how he would react, and she smiled at the warm feeling it caused inside her. Most likely he would immediately catch her in his arms and not let go for a while. _90 days…_ he was probably so starved by now, in a sexual way of course, that the rebels wouldn’t catch a glimpse of her for the next few cycles. But probably _hear_ her.

But the more she thought about that future reunion the more frustrated she got. He had promised her to be there when she woke up, instead she’d been confronted with the horrible face of a two meter tall _maggot_. And now she would have to wait even longer to finally see him again. If he was even alive.

    “No, don’t think about it! Don’t you dare think about it!” she whispered so quietly that she barely understood herself.

A noise jerked her from her thoughts and now Jenna looked up, her neck crunching in protest. Korr entered the chamber and the fact that he was running made Jenna sit up in alarm. The queen righted herself up as well, the upper pair of antennae waving towards her captain, as if trying to guess what he had to report. Korr knelt down in a hurry but immediately turned his eyes to Jenna and gestured with his four arms.

    “The Zzzar’tak.” He panted out and Jenna was on her feet before she even knew it. “He collapsssse in one of tunnelsss. Tsschar and other guardsss are taking him to princesssss chamber!”

The queen hummed concerned, her big head panning towards Jenna.

    “Sentinel, I assume you’re going to need more Pakrit.” She stated the obvious and already gave orders to her flock of caretakers. Jenna asked Korr to bring her the first-aid kit from her jet and hurried off towards the princess chamber herself, preparing for the worst.

She knew she shouldn’t have let him wander off alone but the awkwardness surrounding them since the transfer of her energy had kept her from pressing into the matter of his health. She cursed her carelessness as she followed Korr through the tunnel and past the guard’s sleeping area, scratching impatiently at the membrane covering the princess chamber until it finally opened.

The guards that noticed her enter, immediately barked something at her but she only had eyes for the pitch black telepath, lying lifelessly in the dug-out cell. She could control herself long enough to gratefully place a hand on Tschar’s arm, then she darted past the other Prerk and bent over the Zar’tak.

His eyes were clenched in agony and his chest was rising hectically as if he’d been running all the way up here. When Jenna pressed a palm to his forehead she felt the cold sweat on his boiling skin. And no matter how hard she tried to wake him, he either didn’t seem to hear her or just couldn’t answer her pleads even though his mouth was opening from time to time as though he wanted to speak. The crusted cuts in his chest were leaking green pus again and she could smell the stench even without the Pakrit. The alien smelled like death.

Jenna turned her head but, safe for Korr, the other guards had already left the room. Keeping his tensed silence he just pushed the first-aid kit into her hands, along with the empty syringe she had left in the guard’s chamber.

While they waited for the caretakers to arrive Jenna suddenly got a nervous feeling when she thought about what Zar had confessed to her the other day concerning the transfer of energy and how rattled he had been by her trying to get near him. What if he didn’t want her to connect with him like that again? Would he try to hinder her? Just block her out? She knew he was able to make it almost impossible for her to enter his mind.

With a jerk of her head she squared her slumped shoulders and started disinfecting the syringe with the disinfectant from the first-aid kit. She had to save him, he couldn’t die, not as long as she was still able do something about that!

Quiet chirping announced the arrival of the caretakers that came scuttling through one of the many small tunnels within the walls. They had one of the bigger, gourd-like flasks tucked between their mandibles and were concentrated on not spilling any of the Pakrit, lazily sloshing inside.

Jenna shot Zar a last checking glance and grabbed the flask to carefully fill the syringe. She was so focused that she didn’t notice Korr or the caretakers quietly leaving the two of them alone.

This time it was much easier to inject the Pakrit even though she still screwed up her face when the needle entered her arm and the Pakrit burned inside her vein for a second before its entire force unleashed inside her like a small nuclear warhead. The energy shot through her body like gasoline and Jenna thought that the transformation of her neural cells went much quicker this time. Maybe she was getting used to the effect. Her consciousness unfurled a lot faster as well, almost impatiently it busted the boundaries of her skull, seeking the mind of the Zar’tak.

Jenna frowned without really noticing it. She had to dig alarmingly deep until she found his flickering mind, quickly enveloping it with her own so he wouldn’t sink any deeper into his coma. The telepath groaned suppressed when he noticed her through his delirium and his body trembled beneath her hands. But he made no move to contact her and Jenna quickly realized why: the dense web of energy was only a thin, frighteningly wispy weave, barely concentrated within his head and the center of his body to keep his organs alive. He would need much more energy than before.

The concept of the melding suddenly came up in her mind and she felt curious. Tentatively Jenna listened to her own body until she was aware of every single cell, every leucocyte and every bacterium. All those cells were connected, be it through the electric impulses of her neural cells, her hormones or mere physical contact to each other. She could manipulate those cells to her every whim while under the Pakrit’s effect and speed up her healing process. The first time, after emptying Ria’s Pak, her body had simply reacted to the substance on instinct, but now she had conscious control over it.

    “I’m sorry…” she breathed quietly and let her mind enter Zar’s head again. But instead of focusing on his mind she turned her attention further out, to his body. Jenna imagined her spirit flowing into him like a ghostly essence, only connected to her own body through a tiny mental feeler anchoring her to her brain. For a second she was reminded of a demon, possessing an innocent soul to use it as a vessel but she ignored that mental image quickly.

From his head she let more mental fingers reach out, through his blood vessels, his strange, alien organs and the further she got the more her resolve crumbled. She had no idea how his body functioned, what was “normal” for him and she had no time to first find out how she could accelerate his healing.

Jenna took heart and simply tried again to give him raw energy. It had worked before and now she had even more to give. She placed her hands firmly on his chest, sewing their life forces together once more with a thread of energy, but other than the last time she focused on every single cell of his body. Jenna felt distantly how she started to sweat from the strain it put on her body and she grit her teeth. It wasn’t efficient enough… there had to be a way to transfer more energy at once…

Without really noticing it she bent closer and closer over him, eventually climbing into the sleeping cell with him. More threads developed from her body, piercing his skin – more, she had to make more, this would work!

Her muscles started trembling but she couldn’t stop there. Her mind was slowly dissolving again, spreading like ice melting. She couldn’t focus on getting it back together without throttling the energy influx, so she let it happen. Something met the blurred edges of her consciousness, like two water droplets reluctantly bumping against each other, and before she could pull back they melded.

 

    _Oh!_

 

Later Jenna couldn’t have said whether that was his thought or hers, or even how long their conjunction lasted, because after this one quiet outcry there was no other coherent thought. Only _sensations_. The feeling of shame washed over her again. Well, him. Both of them!

They.

They were no individual personalities anymore, no separated life forms or minds. There was just this _Someone_. And this someone felt terribly confused. But also good. Oh god they felt so good and the longer they existed the better they felt! There were still memories of two beings but they knew all of them like their own, just like those two bodies belonged to this single mind.

The longer they existed the more they grew aware of what had happened. They had emerged from these two beings. One weak, close to dying, the other one powerful and full of life and kind and brave, so brave and caring! A mental tremble jerked them when another ecstatic wave washed over their consciousness. But this one felt different, like physical arousal. This conjunction was anything but perfect because the one part of them was much more animalistic and carnal, primitive even, compared to the other one, literally overpowering that part before it had a say but they felt too good to fight it.

They slowly opened their eyes, for eyes they had plenty. And they didn’t bother the strange perspective that would have driven any other life form mad. They could see both their bodies; the smaller, carnal part of them, looking down with big, crimson eyes while the other one was looking up. That other body of theirs was blacker than black, with five green glowing eyes, unbelievably insecure but just as aroused as it returned the glare.

But it wasn’t perfect yet, it wasn’t enough! Why were those two bodies still separated? They had to become one as well! The animalistic part of their self immediately took control and moved slightly, but with a purpose, rubbing against the other. The raw feeling of physical pleasure grew again in them, it felt so good that a quiet noise slipped their throats. Pure bliss and desire surged through their mind as they reveled in the feeling of unity, if they couldn’t melt together perfectly they would just settle for the next best thing that was this feeling of absolute-

 

Suddenly the new consciousness disappeared, literally torn out of existence, and Jenna found herself back inside her own aching body. With wide eyes she stared down at the Zar’tak. Her breath was shallow and ragged and she felt hot. Slowly she started taking in her surroundings, the chamber, the sleeping cell they were lying in, the circumstance that she - Oh god she was lying sprawled across him, her arms wrapped around him and her legs straddling his hips and her face only inches away from his!

She flinched back but didn’t get far, realizing in utter shock that he had locked his arms around her as well. His eyes gave off a startled flash when everything fell into place for him as well and he quickly pushed her away from him. Jenna nearly jumped off him, her face beet red. What had just happened?! How was she… did they actually…?

The Zar’tak was looking just as dismayed as her, but a lot less confused. He just looked shocked where she was still trying to remember what had happened! She must’ve had done something to him and while she wasn’t entirely sure what, he seemed to know to a T. She quickly looked down her body and realized to her utter relief that her overall wasn’t _completely_ opened, but close enough to cause another violent flush to heat her face.

Without looking at him she pulled up her sleeves again, closing the zipper all the way to her chin but even then she didn’t dare to look him in the eyes. Yet under the crushing feeling of embarrassment and shame she faintly felt an ecstatic, blissful sensation, just as well as her distinct physical arousal and now she felt possibly even guiltier. Damnit, she had gone too far, he would never forgive her crossing that particular boundary!

    “A- are you… feeling better?” she stammered breathlessly, her voice trembling, and she immediately felt ten times more a fool for saying something like that.

    _“Yes. T-thank you.”_ Came the prompt reply and she saw out of the corner of her eye how he quickly averted his gaze, making her heart leap into her throat. Oh shit, he hated her! Not only had she abused him mentally, but almost even…

    “Oh! Good. Uhm… I- I should go.”

Jenna was certain that she set up a new galactic record in sprinting when she darted out of the chamber and blindly turned around multiple corners. Only when her legs started shaking did she stop and sank against the rough wall of the tunnel. Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest and she would’ve been glad if it just decided to burst out of her ribcage.

She had definitely taken it too far… she would have to learn how to handle the Pakrit better – never again would she let something like this happen ever again!

 

The next two days she avoided the Zar’tak the best she could and even picked up sleeping in Korr’s and Tschar’s cell in the crowded chamber of the higher guards again. Their honest pity about her losing her hair was nice and the two beefy Prerk were happy that she spent time with them but more than once did Jenna feel their inquisitive glances resting on her, which turned into confused sounds whenever she’d run into the telepath despite her best efforts and they’d walk the other way after a few seconds of awkward silence.

She was still confused and guilt ridden. But what was even worse than that: she was still aroused. And she couldn’t turn it off for one second, her mind replaying over and over what might’ve happened if the Zar’tak hadn’t severed their connection, which she still wasn’t sure of what it had actually been. Her frustration about not being appropriately _greeted_ by Set was not helping her ruffled state either. Jenna had never felt so sexually frustrated, so hungry, so _needy_. And since the Prerk seemed to be everywhere – not really a surprise, this was a hive after all – she couldn’t even retire to _do_ something about it!

In an effortless attempt to get at least some sort of control over her mind again she asked the queen to train with her, trying to at least get a better grip on her Pakrit abilities. At the end of those two cycles Jenna wasn’t feeling any better, if anything she felt worse, but at least she had managed to seclude her mind so well that she could fantasize the entire day while at the same time breaking down the mental barrier of the queen without her noticing a thing. Great.

At the middle of the third day she was, to put it mildly, a thirsty mess. She couldn’t think about anything else than getting off somehow, suddenly even finding a sick pleasure in shattering the queen’s mental barrier over and over again until she forced herself to take a break and just stop, when a thought jumped her out of nowhere and the Pakrit was the only thing that kept her from screaming out in triumph.

    “Could we call it a day for now? I’ve been thinking about getting my jet ready before we arrive, if you don’t mind.” She purred innocently after the queen had tried to fight her off again and her opponent nodded in unconcealed relief.

    “Of course, sentinel. You have made great progress today.” The Prerk praised her exhausted and waved her antennae lazily at her before settling back on her egg sack with a tired hiss, immediately getting swarmed by her army of anxiously chirping caretakers.

Oh she had made great progress indeed, after all she had managed to hide all this time how absolute horny she was. Jenna gave her a beaming smile and had to pull herself together to not run out of the throne room.

Why hadn’t she thought of this before?! The guards had transferred _Lightwing_ into a small, secluded hangar after Jenna had insisted on not sacrificing it for spare parts and not even the techs of the Prerk – they were basically just scavengers that dismantled everything the hive would pick up – were allowed to enter it.

Despite all that Jenna took a double to look around and check her immediate surroundings with her sixth sense as well, before opening the canopy and slipping into the dark cockpit. She could barely see her hand before her eyes, but that was quite fine with her. After a little while in which she had attentively listened to her surroundings again, Jenna finally settled back into the pilot seat and closed her eyes. Her skin was already burning and itching impatiently and when she raised both her hands to touch her breasts through the thick fabric of her overall a low moan poured from her lips. Everything inside her screamed for more, her senses, sharpened by the Pakrit, demanded for the sweet release from the fire devouring her loins and she almost tore off the zipper of her overall to wedge a hand between her legs and touch herself. With a hoarse sigh she threw her head back against the headrest when all of her nerves seemed to catch fire, a hot wave searing through her body.

She thought of Set, Feorn, fuck, she suddenly imagined the Zar’tak and what he could possibly do to her with his four hands! What would his dick look like? Did he even have one? It didn’t matter, her sinful thoughts were running wild and it didn’t take her a minute before she came into her hand, so hard she felt wetness drenching her fingers and she whined short of breath, every slight motion deepening her orgasm.

For a moment she felt incredibly satisfied and listened contented to her own panting breath. But soon she noticed that she needed more and her fingers kept moving on their own, in wide, hard circles that got smaller and faster as her desire flared up again with full force and her second hand joined in to plunge two of her fingers into her hot, pulsing entrance. She came again, then a third time and she growled suppressed, full of frustration upon realizing that it wasn’t enough, would never be enough!

Jenna couldn’t grasp a clear, rational thought, her entire being was focused on getting relief _somehow_ , winding and rocking in her seat; she wanted, she _had to_ become one with somebody, anybody! Heck she would fuck a Prerk at this point if it only meant to still this hunger!

She had no idea how much time had passed when she slumped in her seat exhausted, trying to catch her breath and come up with something, when she suddenly noticed in horror that she wasn’t alone anymore. Her heart seemed to drop a good foot, she could literally feel a gaze on her, a presence, someone was _here_!

Jenna froze, caught in the act and looked around with wild eyes but couldn’t see anything in the dark. Then she remembered she only had to fan out her mind and her consciousness raced across the hangar.

And she found him.

The Zar’tak didn’t move when she focused on him and also made no attempt to vanish when she finally decided to climb out of the cockpit. He was standing next to her jet and now she could make out his glowing eyes as she stepped onto the wing and looked down. Jenna didn’t know what to say. Honestly there really wasn’t anything she could’ve said in this situation. Her overall was standing open all the way down to her crotch and her hands were wet and sticky from her own juices, her skin flushed and sweat-drenched. How long had he been standing there?

When the full force of her dilemma came crushing down on her she sank down on the edge of the open cockpit with a sigh and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

    _“I’m sorry.”_ He sent her after a moment of hesitation. Jenna lifted her head in surprise. He was sorry? What for? For catching her being filthy in her jet? She had been the one who had entered his consciousness and almost lost all control over her mental abilities! And she was also the one who apparently didn’t have her own urges in check, not him!

    _“I allowed that our minds melded, I could have prevented it… but… I- I didn’t want to.”_ He confessed quietly and she felt his consciousness gently nudging hers in an apology. Zar finally raised his head and went on: _“And that’s why I’m to blame for your… frustrated state.”_

Okay. Now she was listening even closer. _“Your mind experienced a melding, but it was never meant for merging with another. It’s still so primitive that it lusts more for a physical conjunction than anything else. And since you humans can’t give up your physical form like the Meekrob to merge it with that of another being there’s only… sexual union. It’s something your mind knows, it’s even a major part of yourself. The entire reason of your species’ existence is to pass on your genes in the hope of creating something superior to yourself. The Meekrob stopped reproducing themselves millennia ago, when they became a higher form of being, with more evolved purposes for their existence.”_

Jenna couldn’t help but feel that he was trying to hide the real reason for his appearance with that elaborate explanation and even though she wanted to urge him to cut to the chase she was undeniably intrigued by it and thus ignored the anticipative pounding of her heart for the moment, just as well as conserving Pakrit for an answer. She had the faint feeling that she would need it.

    “But… then how are new Meekrob born? I mean, how are they…”

Zar smirked. _“They get reincarnated.”_

    “Reincarnated?” she repeated surprised, a sudden hope grabbing hold of her. “But that would mean that all the Meekrob who were killed by the Irkens-“, but he interrupted her with a lenient shake of his head.

    _“I’m afraid it’s not that simple. They don’t get reborn where they died but randomly in some part of the universe, often in an entirely different galaxy, far away. They usually reform close to newborn stars because of the huge amounts of energy collected there, which the Meekrob’s essence feels drawn to. And once they manifest again and manage to contain a physical form, they travel.”_

“They travel?”

Zar nodded.

    _“Yes, they travel. They want to return to their kind, looking for the other Meekrob since their energy, their mind, yearns for the unity of their species. They need their consensus, their collective consciousness to become whole again and fulfil their purpose. And they look so long until they’ve found their people. I know that in this moment many of them are on their way back to Meekrob. They will only find a destroyed planet, but they can easily rebuild it. It’s only the conjunction with their shared mind that matters.”_

Jenna had held her breath the entire time and exhaled slowly.

    “And what happens with the Zar’tak when their sovereigns die?”

Zar suddenly averted his gaze and stared at a point way in the darkness of the hangar.

    _“Usually we die with them. When our sovereigns are faced with a situation dangerous enough for them to die we are at their side to help them and… die with them. A servant without sovereign is… I only know of two that managed to live longer than a few cycles without their sovereign. Although it occurs more often that a servant dies first and their sovereign takes a new servant.”_

Now curious again, Jenna felt the tension returning to her body, the anticipation. “And, are Zar’tak reborn as well?”

The telepath shot her a reptilian grin, opening his jaws wide enough to flash sharp teeth at her. _“Oh no, we servants reproduce quite… conventionally.”_ At her honestly surprised blink he chuckled. _“We might be a race designed by the Meekrob but other than the Irkens they didn’t enslave our free will or urges and gave us free reign in that regard. Many of us sire multiple offspring for our sovereigns and I myself came from a distant colony of young Zar’taks just waiting to find a sovereign… which became a little hard ever since the war started…”_ he added downcast, with real sorrow in his voice. Jenna looked at him thoughtfully and now a lot more intrigued.

    “And… have you… sired any children yourself?” she finally asked, trying to keep her voice as leveled as possible what made him cock his head to the side and then shake it with a shrug.

    _“Unfortunately no. I was… just too young; with 200 stars you don’t really think about fathering any children of your own already. And when the war came to Meekrob it was too late to start. Raising a young one takes a lot of time and patience, after all we have to teach our children everything we learned and that in a decent amount of time, about fifty stars, before they can take care of themselves. In that time we can’t care for our sovereigns and that, again, is quite stressful for us.”_

Jenna could only nod, being just a tad too shaken. So Zar was already over 200 years old but technically still in his teen years. Okay, maybe not teen, more like early twenties? But with a being such like himself you probably couldn’t think in that scale. Despite everything he had said she couldn’t shake that particular thought that had crept up on her and she grinned despite herself even though the blood was rushing in her ears again and her insides were almost painfully twisting.

    “So… you’re still a virgin?”

He shot her an absolutely indignant, chiding glare and his mental answer stung in her brain like a flick against her forehead.

    _“You humans really are very, very primitive, hm?”_ he groused inside her head. But his eyes were piercing into hers at that and Jenna reflexively wiggled around on the edge of the cockpit, trying not to let on how the friction caused a pleasant shudder to spread between her legs.

    “You said it yourself, remember?” she breathed faintly and the hard _thump-a thump-a_ of her heart roared like a voiceless, carnal cry of joy when he took a few, slow steps towards her and then lithely pulled himself onto the wing of her jet like a panther. _“I’m in a frustrated state.”_ Now she sent her answer mentally because she didn’t trust her voice anymore.

The Zar’tak tilted his head to the other side and growled quietly, barely more than a meter away from her.

    _“I know… me too. The melding with my sovereign was the most wonderful I’ve ever felt, and even though it didn’t last long it left me deeply satisfied. Spiritually. Mentally. But with you…”_ he shuddered visibly and again she saw small, black curls of smoke detaching from his shoulders that were still naked. His remark sent a shiver down her spine, although she involuntarily wondered if she was even appealing to him in a physical way or if he just wanted to satisfy his own needs of melding again. Something was going on in his mind that he was hiding from her but she could see it in his face, in the way his five pupils briefly widened. Curiously Jenna extended a mental feeler and entered his mind unsolicited.

Zar stifled a moan – a dark, humming sound – but he made no move to drive her out of his head, instead allowed her to go even deeper and literally bared his thoughts to her, what he couldn’t put into words, didn’t _want_ to put into words: his insecurity and nervousness. Oh god, he was as nervous as the sixteen-year old from high school who had tried to seduce her that one time without really knowing what he was doing. It was… adorable.

And there was more. Jenna realized astonished how guilty he really felt. How much he blamed himself for the miserable state she was in now and couldn’t surpass the carnal urges of her primitive body. But instead of protesting against being called primitive she felt strangely cared for. He really just wanted to help her out.

Jenna slowly retreated from the depths of his thoughts and gave him a crooked grin. Zar returned her gaze, no motion giving away what was really going on inside him, only the apologetic urging of his mind pressing against hers, yearning to become one again.

    _“I… um, I don’t know… should we- should I…”_ he started in her consciousness, voice loaded with static from his nervousness, but she shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder, what caused a real explosion of smoke to burst out from between her fingers. She almost gnashed her teeth in regret.

    “You don’t have to do this Zar. I know you just want to help me, and I appreciate it. But I think I can hold on until we’re with the Resistance again. I don’t want to press you into anything just because I’m a bit horny.”

The big, green eyes widened a tad and Jenna saw that he realized she had turned him down, albeit as nicely as she could. She couldn’t cheat on Set _again_ , no matter how desperate she might be. And above all not with the telepath. She tried not to imagine what he would do should he ever find out…

    _“Jenna… please?”_

His faint plead caught her off guard and she just sat there for a second with her mouth standing open. Well, if he asked that nicely…

Her mind quickly shot forth again until it met the boundaries of his and felt it push back. She immediately recoiled a bit, the feeling of having her mind entered by someone else reminding her too much of Set using the Mnemograph on her. Zar reached out for her, with his hands and mind alike, trying to reassure her.

    _“I promise I won’t hurt your mind. Or you. I would never.”_ He mumbled and she believed it. You couldn’t lie in a mental contact, only hide thoughts. A little unpracticed she loosened the natural barrier around her own consciousness and understood now why Zar’tak couldn’t read minds: they weren’t nearly as strong as she was with the Pakrit to just slam through any lesser barrier protecting someone’s mind. He delved into her mind very cautiously and his eyes closed as he uttered another, quiet moan. Jenna slowly started joining her mind with his, absorbing it rather than pushing inside, letting their thoughts blend together, their feelings and then their memories. While they didn’t form that Someone again they gradually melded their consciousness together, reading the other.

    _Can I touch you?_

_Yes, god, please!_

Again, she couldn’t quite tell which thought belonged to her but they both raised a hand and gingerly touched the others skin, getting a feel for each other and carefully reading their reaction.

    _You feel good._

_So do you, is that alright?_

_Hm, you know it is, don’t you?_

_Guess you’re right…_

The Zar’tak edged closer, kneeling in front of her and she wrapped her legs around his middle to pull him closer, her hands running over the crests at the side of his head, slightly scratching the leathery skin that surged under her fingers, creating a soft web around her skin that nestled against her like she was sticking her hand into a warm layer of thick smoke.

She sensed him wondering about whether he could kiss her, clearly knowing from her mind that this was something she would like and tilted his head a little, jaws opening somewhat sheepishly. Oh he knew what to do, he was just still too insecure about himself and his own reactions. Jenna jumped greedily at his invitation, leaning in to press her lips against the side of his jaw before running her tongue over it what made him jolt slightly.

    _Are you okay?_

_I’m fine, just… this feels new. Can I try something?_

They both tried something: Jenna slipped her tongue into his mouth to meet his and he let his eyes flare up in the dark, engulfing them both in a green glow. She gasped at the sensation as his body slowly gave up its form to wrap around hers in a black cloud of smoke, enveloping her in a tight embrace that was so much more. He was everywhere, on every square millimeter of her skin, effectively peeling her out of her overall in the same swift motion.

Zar growled under her lips, his tongue slightly sticking out between his teeth and she closed her lips around it, gently sucking on it until the black fume around her body thickened to caress her, knowing her most sensitive spots inside out, filling her head with bliss and his own ecstasy. Jenna sighed when he teased her breasts, her neck, the insides of her thighs all at once, gradually winding her up more and more until she freed her hands from the dense mass of his shapeless body that kept her surrounded, running her fingers over the billowing surface up to cup his face and kiss him hungrily.

    _God, this feels so good! You make me feel so good!_

_Fuck, you too! I want more…_

_You can have it, please have it!_

She distantly felt him enter. Something condensed more between her legs, carefully spreading them to fit his girth inside her and she shuddered in the grasp of his body, unable to move greatly but her hands and mouth eager to return the favor, flooding his mind with the feeling of pleasure he caused her. He knew how to fuck her, the exact pace she wanted, where to touch, how hard, and while she tried at first to do more than kiss him and wrap her hands around his neck he assured her quickly that this was okay, this was perfect for him.

Somewhere in between they had ended up on the wing, Jenna on top of him, or rather inside, panting for dear life and clutching at the parts of his body she could still grab a hold of while he filled her out perfectly, touching her perfectly, their minds slowly melding more and more together until they borders blurred, merging like two melting ice cubes and creating that Someone again.

And they cried out in delight, overcome by the sensation of finally being one, in body and mind, reveling in their existence and the conjunction of their bodies.

It lasted for hours, hours filled with nothing but bliss and pleasure until, eventually, Jenna’s Pakrit had burned itself out and she came to in her own body again, feeling whole and so, so contented.

Zar was gazing at her from half-lidded eyes, his body back to its normal form, emitting waves of palpable satisfaction. His consciousness was still gently pressing against her own once more restricted mind that couldn’t answer him but gladly listened to the quiet static filling her head. Moreover she noticed that the tingling in the nape of her neck had become somewhat fainter, barely noticeable. Now the connection simply was there, feeling natural like someone standing right next to you and you just know that they’re going to speak any second.

Even though that could’ve easily been related to the fact that she was still lying sprawled over his chest, her body too heavy to move away and far too satisfied to even want to.

Jenna shuddered at the sensation of his paw running over her head, stroking back the short shock of hair and she nuzzled her head against his neck, exhaling deeply.

_“I never thought you’d feel so soft… my sovereign told me about humans, once they sensed you and sent me on my mission to find you. They said humans were resilient, able to adapt to harsh environments due to their resourcefulness. They were quite surprised themselves seeing you for the first time. But they never imagined your kind would evolve so rapidly.”_ He murmured in her mind, somewhat distractedly, his paws on her back and around her middle gently squeezing her while the fourth remained buried in her hair to smooth it down on her head. Jenna wanted to reply something, anything, tell him how much she enjoyed this, how grateful she was, but she couldn’t fight the leady tiredness paralyzing her overwhelmed brain and body. So she just hugged him closer, sighing contented before slowly falling asleep, her breath even and deep against his black chest. 

He watched her relaxed face and felt a slight sting of guilt that he had to take that moment away from her. But he had to. Humans were still so primitive, so very urge-driven, trapped in this weird primal state of self-awareness tainted by greed, their tool for survival. He wished he could have met her in another century or two; equipped with the mind his sovereign had told him they would once develop and that had rid itself off some of their lower instincts. Maybe the melding would have been even better then.

Yet he didn’t feel the need to mourn possible alternatives, he just felt satisfied and relieved he had been granted a chance to fix the mess he’d caused, and soothe her yearning consciousness. Now it was time to make sure this trespassing of his wouldn’t have any effects on her relationship with the Irken. He couldn’t risk a feud with the jealous invader and the energy of his sovereign, rejuvenated by the energy she had transferred to him, had given him the brief opportunity of glimpsing ahead, to multiple outcomes that would likely entail his death should he decide not to do what needed to be done. And as much as he longed for it, to give that piece of energy back to the cosmos for his sovereign to be born once again, he didn’t want to cause any suffering to others, especially not Jenna. Humans were too quick to feel attached to someone they had shared intimacies with - her feelings for him would only collide with those she held for the invader, inevitably resulting in chaos and a hazard for the plan to destroy the _Hive_.

He looked down again, his eyes focusing back on her face, so contented in her slumber. He wondered if any human had ever experienced this level of bliss before. Probably not. A strange feeling overcame him, a form of protectiveness he only felt when he was with his sovereign. She had given him a name, not a real name, but it was real to her. And she had saved his life, more often than he was comfortable to admit.

The Zar’tak shook his head, he was getting sidetracked again. Calling upon the energy of his sovereign he apologized one last time to her before carefully entering her resting mind, locked in sleep, seeping into it like black smoke, easily finding her memories in both her consciousness and subconsciousness. Only guided by his own instincts and his sovereign’s energy he gingerly erased every last trace of their melding, smudging the memories of the last cycles as well so Jenna would only remember giving him her energy. She wouldn’t even remember her frustration and the arousal that had come with their first melding, just that she called him Zar.

He smiled a little guiltily when he realized that he wanted to leave this in her memories out of his own motivation. Giving his work a last inspection he nodded, pleased with himself, and carefully laid Jenna on the wing of her jet to teleport into the princess chamber. It was deserted and he hummed complacent, returning to the hangar to pick Jenna up in his arms, focusing all his strength to teleport her into the chamber along with him. All that energy she had given him sure was useful.

Soon she was curled up in the sleeping cell and he entered her mind again, just to check if she was really alright. Sighing relieved he leant back against the wall, focusing wistfully on the bright spark within his own energy, suddenly feeling sorrowful and deeply hopeless. He knew his sovereign was dead. They hadn’t called out for him in a long time, ever since he had found the trace of the Prerk. The pain was bad enough to make him want to die on the spot. For a second he felt weak, he had known his sovereign for barely 150 stars, not even half as long as the average time span. Was it their partial melding that made him feel this way?

Beside him Jenna stirred suddenly, stretching her body slightly and fluttering her eyelids open, confusion on her face for a brief moment. Then she recognized her surroundings and sat up slowly, her head already turning when he shifted slightly, torn from his thoughts.

Her eyes, now green again – how had he never noticed how green they were? – met his gaze and she smiled sleepily, still looking a little confused. Had he done something wrong fixing her memories?

    “Hey, Zar. What time is it? I can never tell in this hive without my chronometer. Ugh I shouldn’t have taken a nap after training with the queen. Now I’m even more messed up.” She mumbled drowsily and rubbed her eyes.      

   _“Don’t worry, you still have some time of your circadian cycle left.”_ He answered her and she flinched hard, looking at him with wide eyes. He tilted his head, hiding his worry. Then she beamed at him.

    “Are you feeling better? Your telepathy feels… smoother somehow. That’s good, right?”

    _Oh._

Sometimes he was really glad for his unreadable face when he forced himself to nod calmly and blink at her in agreement.

    _“I’m feeling much better now, thanks to you.”_

Maybe he would hold off on ending his life for just a little bit longer. At least until he’d assured himself that the Irken was still alive and there to make her happy.

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> It. is. done! Finally, omfg you guys have no idea how long it took me to finish this (well actually you do know x'D) and being satisfied (heh) with the outcome!!! 
> 
> phew, that's all I got for now, I just came home from working the late shift, I'm tired af and vexed I didn't finish a drawing to go with this one-shot in time q.q hope you still enjoy the telepathic smut!!
> 
> Edit: Okay! Caught some needed sleep and changed some shiz because. my god. I just saw that I totally screwed up Korr's ONE sentence (and a bunch of other stuff T-T) but I fixed it! 
> 
> \- There's some venting down here, please carry on if you don't want your day ruined ♥ - 
> 
>  
> 
> Also trying to recuperate from a fricking panic attack I just had like fifteen minutes ago. Coworker called, apparently I really fucked something up yesterday and I just started crying after they hung up. It wasn't even that bad, I mean it was easily fixable but hooo boy I feel like the fucking worst failure of a sack of human right now. I'm so anxious about getting to work in a few hours, people probably don't even care about it but they might??? That's the problem I have with stuff like this. I know it's not that bad and I know that people won't take it as badly as I fear they might. But. They. Might. The fact that there's still a slight possibility of people going absolutely apeshit about my mistakes or what I do in general makes this so hard on me. I'm constantly on edge, analyse every single one of my actions, how I look, how I move...
> 
> Why's life gotta be so damn hard? I knoooow first world problems d-doy oh nooo I got it baad, I have a roof and food and work and electricity oooh this is the worst. Honestly, I'd rather live in the Fallout universe and get fucking shot at than trying to worm my way through every day life here. I'd rather live with the possibility of getting a bullet into my head any second than living with the fear of (maybe!) getting yelled at by people because I'm failing at human.
> 
> Okay, sorry for the vent, I just needed some output to get this out of my system. I'm gonna drink some tea and listen to some guided meditation.


End file.
